


Gefangene meines Wunsches

by va_di_pa



Series: Gefangene meines Wunsches [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Ich weiß ich bin nicht allein. Viele von euch da draußen wünschen und tun das selbe, doch es ist Gefährlich. Es kann passieren, dass man für immer zwischen Traum und Realität gefangen bleibt.
Series: Gefangene meines Wunsches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663453





	Gefangene meines Wunsches

Kennt ihr das, wenn man einfach keine Lust mehr auf da hier und jetzt hat, wenn man einfach auf das um einen herum keinen Bock mehr hat.  
Kennt ihr das?  
Wenn Ja, dann wisst ihr ja wie ich mich jeden Tag fühle.  
Jeden Tag will ich einfach nur der Realität entschwinden und am besten nie wieder zurückkehren.  
Als ich Zwölf war habe ich einen Weg gefunden dies zu tun, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.  
Ich entfliehe der Realität, verstecke mich in einer Welt außerhalb des Wissens anderer.  
Niemand kennt diese Welt, niemand weiß wo sie ist, nur ich allein weiß wo sie ist, nur ich alleine kann sie betreten.  
Es ist eine Welt geschaffen aus meinen Wünschen, Träumen und Sehnsüchten, manchmal, aber nur sehr selten, schleichen sich auch meine Ängste mit rein doch diese verblassen im Licht meiner eigenen Welt.  
Wenn mir die Realität zuwider wird tauche ich in meiner Welt ab, grenze einfach alles um mich herum aus und vergesse die Menschen die um mich herum sind.  
Diese Welt, meine Welt hört nur auf mich, alles funktioniert wie ich es will.  
Jede Person die in dieser Welt vorkommt handelt nach meinen Wünschen, nichts tanzt aus der Reihe.  
Zwischen den Welten zu leben hat seine Vor- und Nachteile, sehr oft geschieht es das ich einfach vergesse was Realität und was Traum ist, ich vergesse die Wichtigkeit mancher Dinge der Realität.  
Jedoch gibt es in meiner Welt keinen Tod, kein Verbrechen, es gibt nichts was man nicht Rückgängig machen oder einfach nach meinem Geschmack ändern kann.  
Es macht mich glücklich zu wissen, dass nichts Gefährliches geschehen kann egal was ich tue, wie viele Fehler ich auch mache, ich muss für nichts Verantwortung übernehmen oder Rechenschaft leisten, ich kann dort Leben wie ich es immer gewollt habe, frei von jeglichem Druck, frei von den Erwartungen der Menschen um mich herum.  
Ich kann sein wer und wie ich will, ich kann der Held oder der Böse sein, ich kann sensibel oder stark sein, ich kann mich öffnen, meine Maske ablegen und meinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen ohne schwach zu wirken.  
Ich kann einfach Frei sein!  
Es ist fast schon schmerzhaft wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren, zu wissen, dass ich alles aufgeben muss.  
Doch die Realität ist da wo ich leb, wo ich hingehöre, wo ich gebraucht werde, wo ich einen Nutzen erfülle.  
Ich bin in der Realität auch Frei aber diese Freiheit fühlt sich falsch, geradezu gekünstelt an, es ist einfach nicht die Freiheit die ein Mensch verdient.  
Nachts kann ich in Ruhe in meiner Welt sein doch, dass ist nicht genug zumindest nicht für mich.  
Ich möchte so sehr dort bleiben, jedoch würde meine Familie mich vermissen und ich würde meine Freunde hinter mich lassen müssen.  
Wisst ihr was, ich glaube alle die sich in ihrer Welt verloren haben, sind Menschen die nicht mehr wissen wer sie eigentlich sind, jeder von ihnen hat es einfach vergessen, hat die Verbindung zur Realität aus den Augen verloren.  
Aber ich möchte mich selbst nicht vergessen, ich möchte meine Familie und Freunde nicht vergessen nur um ewig in meiner eigenen Welt zu leben.  
Es ist verlockend und ich liebe es dort zu sein, doch ich habe die Wahl ob ich mich komplett in ihr verliere, komplett in der Realität bleibe oder ob ich Tagsüber in der Realität bleibe und nur nachts in meiner Welt eintauche.  
Jeder von uns hat die Wahl.  
Jeder von uns kann selbst entscheiden wie er sein Leben leben will.  
Jeder von uns hat sein Leben selbst in der Hand.


End file.
